Hit wo Nerae!
, also known as 'Smash Hit!', is an anime series by director Takeo Takahashi. The anime is 8 episodes long. Each episode is about 13 minutes. It is a prequel to ''LOVE♥LOVE?. Plot summary Mitsuki Ikita works for the Houchiku Corporation. She is a movie producer with a good deal of experience producing R-rated films. She was planning to work on the third installment of the detective genre film, "The Rowdy Detective". The film is canceled, and she suddenly finds herself chosen to be the assistant producer of a new film. This new film is a "hero movie" (a genre generally considered to be childish). She is determined to succeed in spite of this, so she takes on the job. She is later promoted to the role of main producer when the original main producer decides to take a break. Throughout the production of the film, she tries to prevent erotic themes of the five actors from being filmed. Characters ;Mitsuki Ikita Ikita is 25 years old, but all who know here think of her as being a very infantile woman, partially due to her wearing childish fashions, but also due to her short stature (only 146 cm tall.) She is a fan of the detective movie genre, and has had plenty of experience working with R-rated films. She is the producer of "Super Transforming Cosmopolitan Prayers" (CosPrayers) a children's TV show. She hates Kurume Kenjirou, referring to him as Dracula. She is also Yayoi's senpai (senior). ;Kurume Kenjirou (Dracula, according to Ikita) Kenjirou is a producer for the Houchiku Movie Stock Corporation. He was originally intended to be the producer for the new film but decides to take a break. He watches Ikita's failures and comments on them throughout. As a result, Ikita hates him, but he is not aware of this fact. ;Naoto Ooizumi (Grade 12) - Main protagonist of the sequel LOVE♥LOVE? Ooizumi is 17 years old. He is the script writer of "Super Transforming Cosmopolitan Prayers" (CosPrayers), a kids TV show, and works closely with Ikita. ;Natsumi Yagami (Grade 12) Yagami is 17 years old. She plays Miko Red Rayer (Koto Hoshino) on "Super Transforming Cosmopolitan Prayers" (CosPrayers) kids TV show, whom is the main heroine of the story. ;Youko Katsugari (Grade 12) Katsugari is 17 years old. She is the rival of Yagami. She plays Sister Blue Rayer (Koto Scarlet) on "Super Transforming Cosmopolitan Prayers" (CosPrayers) kids TV show. ;Jougasaki Hikaru (Grade 9) Hikaru is 14 years old. She plays Sari Yellow Rayer (Priscilla) on "Super Transforming Cosmopolitan Prayers" (CosPrayers) kids TV show. ;Inamura Sayaka (Grade 9) Sayaka is 14 years old. She plays Rabian Pink/Purple Rayer (Remy) on "Super Transforming Cosmopolitan Prayers" (CosPrayers) kids TV show. She can imitate others voices. She acts childish, sometimes lifting the skirts of her fellow cast members to reveal their panties. ;Hayasaka Miku (Grade 6) Miku is 11 years old. She plays Dian Green Rayer (Dian Iko) on "Super Transforming Cosmopolitan Prayers" (CosPrayers) kids TV show. ;Takahashi Ryuunosuke Ryuunosuke is the original assistant supervisor of the filming. He is promoted to supervisor by Ikita in the early stages of film production and works closely with Ikita. ;Tanigawa Yayoi Yayoi replaces Ikita's role of being assistant producer. She is respectful of Ikita as Ikita is her senpai (senior). ;Ikita's little brother A young boy still in grade school, he plays repetitive pranks on his older sister Ikita by fliping up her skirt to reveal her printed panties to let the public see how childish she is and ridicule her. In the 4th and last special OVA episode he pulls the prank on Ikita expecting again to find childish printed panties, but instead finds her wearing a pair of purple adult panties. This results in him being pursued quite comically. Episodes There were also 4 other special OVA episodes released, one for every two TV episodes produced: http://www.nifty.com/moe/hit/main_dvd-cd.html Music ;Ending Theme: Todoketai Yume - by Ayano Ahane See also * Cho Henshin CosPrayers - related series * Love Love? - related series References External links *Official website * Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Ecchi anime and manga es:Hit wo Nerae!